Quotes With Kanazawa and Kazuki
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: KanaXKazu. Favorite quotes from comic, books, movies, and cartoons in true KanaXKazu style.


This was entirely inspired by a conversation with Acerbus whilst at Pizza Hut.

Because Pizza Hut is awesome and the conversations there, more so. Plus, we'd just had a 'girls' day out' and bought a bunch of books and stopped at the Asian Grocery to talk to a friend but she wasn't there (meh…) and I got Peach Gummies!!!

And I just realized how confusing and totally gay that sounded… But no, I loves me some gummies and really, if we'd have gotten manicures together it would have been a girl's day envious or any woman…

But on with the show.

Title: Quotes With Kanazawa and Kazuki

Pairing: KanazawaXNami, No you monkeys! KanaXKazu o'course! You goofball!

Rating: T-ish. It's gots some boy mush stuff in it, is that bad enough?

Warnings: Boy Mush Stuff! Oh and also hilarious quotes, not all of them PG rated.

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda, Quills, Pitch Black, Family Guy, Repo! The Genetic Opera, Transmetropolitan, Sandman, Lucifer or anything else I jacked quotes from. Oh, and I do claim ownership on Acerbus. Even should Acerbus deny it!!!

Rant: Okay, For anyone reading Call To Kinship, I totally blew off this week's chapter to write this… feel free to berate me, I know it was wrong, but Katsuo was bein' a lil bitch to me and just would NOT be deigned to paper! Or, rather, pixels. *sigh* I'm prepared to receive my punishment…

Quote 1, From Family Guy (yeah, the show…).

Kanazawa swallowed thickly, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Kazuki change.

He was going to KILL Sumiyoma-sensei…

Kanazawa shouldn't be allowed to teach gym, he was entirely detrimental to the class as he was the laziest person in the school, had no pep, cheer, or enthusiasm when it came to running or any of the other ridiculous things they did in gym, and was prone to ogling cute young boys in the locker room.

He nearly groaned aloud, honestly, he was getting too old to watch boys undress in locker rooms, he might as well say _"okay everyone, strip down and get in the showers and bounce around for me…"_

He sighed, arms crossing, then felt his chest constrict when his eyes met Kazuki's, the boy watching him like a bird spotting a snake on the ground near a worm it was about to eat, shirt half on and half off, stretched tight over his forearms.

Kanazawa swallowed and forced a nonchalant and friendly smile as he redirected his gaze towards the other students then quickly jumped in to save Yunoki from a towel-snapping.

Kazuki kept watching, a small frown in place, and Kanazawa was pretty certain that he was outstandingly screwed.

Quote 2, From Quills (the Movie, also, footnote, I love the Marquis de Sade and Geoffrey Rush's Performance in that role, best movie he's been in EVER! Even better than Pirates of the Caribbean!!! Plus, Joaquin Phoenix!)

Kanazawa was sitting in his classroom, duly reinstated to his 'just teaching' role after a purposefully botched gym teaching experience. Telling the students to 'do whatever they want' hadn't gone over well with the Board of Education after the very angry parents commented on the excessive bruising on their kids from an un-refereed game of no-holds-barred dodge ball.

He'd been pleasantly enjoying a cigarette, wondering a bit about whether or not the principal would be able to get him off with a demerit or if he'd end up suspended for a few days (not that it'd be the first time…) when the door to his classroom opened.

Kanazawa pulled the cigarette from his mouth and hid it under the edge of his desk, sitting straight and looking ahead. Didn't do to have them see him doing things he shouldn't when he was already on shaky ground with his beloved prison masters.

"Kanayan?" Kazuki asked as he stepped in, Kanazawa quickly putting the cigarette out on the underside of his desk.

Shit storm approaching, bat down the hatches…

"yes Kazuki?" Kanazawa asked, still rigid and uncomfortable. After all, he'd had a feeling this was coming but he'd kind of hoped Kazuki was as dense as he acted sometimes…

"I noticed something the other day, when you were teaching gym." Kazuki stated, looking serious and completely natural. In all honesty, Kanazawa had expected him to accused him a little more uncomfortably.

"and?" Kanazawa asked, leaning back in his chair and relighting his cigarette. After all, there wasn't much use in refraining anymore.

"you were watching me." Kazuki stated, not quite accusatory so much as a statement of fact.

"can you prove it?" Kanazawa asked and Kazuki smiled sheepishly.

"you've got three demerits already, I kind of wouldn't have to." he answered and Kanazawa sighed, kneading at the little place between his eyes before looking back up.

"okay, what do you want? I mean, I'm a _teacher_, I can't pay you off or anything…" he started and Kazuki hook his head wildly.

"no, nothing like that!" he declared adamantly. Kanazawa watched him carefully, trying his hardest to discern the boy's motive but failing dismally.

"then what? It sounds a lot like you're threatening me Hihara." Kanazawa stated, putting his cigarette out in the little ashtray on his desk. Kazuki shifted nervously for a minute then swallowed and looked back down at him.

"I… that is… I think it should be even." he stated and Kanazawa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"what?" he asked. The boy shifted again, as if not quite sure how to phrase his blackmail-gained request, then leveled a serious look at Kanazawa.

"you saw mine, I should see yours…" Kazuki said softly and Kanazawa gaped.

"_what_?!" he nearly screeched and Kazuki steeled his jaw and crossed his arms.

"_take off your clothes_." he ordered, and in all honesty, Kanazawa's breath caught at that. It wasn't really often that anyone ordered him around and Kazuki's face seemed so in control it was hard to argue with him.

"fine." Kanazawa said softly, standing up and shucking off his long coat, draping it over his chair and unbuttoning his shirt. Kazuki blushed and looked away a bit and Kanazawa stepped closer. "_oh no you don't, you asked for this_."

Kazuki looked back up at him, eyes sharp and steady and Kanazawa shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it to the boy and pulling his belt free. Kanazawa watched the boy's reactions, as if somehow he'd find out exactly what the boy was gaining from all this, and only saw focused resolve in his eyes. Kanazawa stripped off the last of his clothing and stood there, hands on his hips, watching Kazuki look him up and down. Then Kazuki settled his gaze on the floor and Kanazawa sighed, leaning against his desk.

"satisfied?" he asked and Kazuki looked up at his eyes, those amber eyes divulging his true feelings and practically radiating lust. Kanazawa swallowed hard and struggled to keep his composure. "it's a powerful feeling, having power over another man, isn't it?"

Kazuki simply tore his eyes away and turned around.

"you… you um, can get dressed now." he stammered and Kanazawa quickly pulled his pants back on, then smiled a little.

"can I have my shirt back?" he asked and Kazuki turned, red-faced, and handed it to him. Kanazawa pulled it onto his shoulders and then paused. "Kazuki?"

"y-yes?" the boy asked, still staring occasionally.

"I understand it it's awkward for you to accept, but I do genuinely feel attracted to you." Kanazawa stated in his 'lecture voice' and then smiled up at Kazuki. "and unless I'm a total idiot, it kind of seemed like you were a bit interested yourself."

Kazuki opened his mouth as if to reply but then went red and shook his head silently, turning and going from the room, looking incredibly embarrassed as Kanazawa finished the last button on his shirt.

Kanazawa took that as a 'maybe'.

Quote 3, Pitch Black (the Movie, um, duh. Also a good one. The sequels were just okay.)

Kazuki eeped as the door opened, sinking up to his neck in the bubbly water as Kanazawa poked his head in.

"you're having a bubble bath?" Kanazawa snorted and Kazuki crossed his arms, bubbles poofing into the air at the abrupt movement.

"shut up! A guy can't soak in a tub for a few hours without ridicule?" he grumbled and Kanazawa shook his head.

"nope, it's man code." he declared soberly and Kazuki huffed.

"then man code sucks." he declared himself.

"can I join you? That automatically voids it out." Kanazawa asked, amused smile still on his face. The bubble soaked teenager frowned.

"how so?" Kazuki asked and a positively depraved smile spread over his face."well, if sex is involved, man code always gets voided, no matter how ridiculous the activity." he purred and Kazuki rolled his eyes."whatever, get in."

And Kanazawa did, with a flop that splashed some water out of the tub, but it was his house, his bathtub, he could splash as much as he wanted.

Kazuki sighed and relaxed, laying his head back against Kanazawa's chest. He soaked and listened to Kanazawa's heart beat in his ear, sighing softly.

"hey Kana-yan… do you believe in fate?" the trumpeter asked and Kanazawa sighed heavily, the soothing silence broken.

"ugh, really?" he groaned, stretching a little and Kazuki lifted, looking at him seriously.

"no, I'm serious, do you think it was fate that I ended up in your class, or that you drove me home from school that day?" he asked softly and Kanazawa shrugged a little.

"not at all." he declared and Kazuki frowned.

"so you don't believe in fate or God or anything?" he asked, frowning still, and Kanazawa looked away.

"_I absolutely believe in God. And I absolutely hate the mother fucker_." he muttered darkly and Kazuki looked as if that was the saddest thing he'd ever heard, which of course, made Kanazawa feel guilty.

"what? Why?" Kazuki pouted and Kanazawa groaned, kneading at his eyes in irritation.

"well, one, I'm a has been opera singer who's voice got shot because of cigarettes, and, at the same time, I'm probably going to get cancer and die from them. And I only got hooked on them _because _I was a singer and wanted to fit in with the rest of the singers around me. So fate or god or whatever you want to call it, screwed me over. Big time." Kanazawa stated bitterly, slumping deeper in the water. "I'm a cynical bastard, it happens when you get old."

"I don't like it when you angst… it's seriously weird and out of character for you…" Kazuki muttered and cuddled up to Kanazawa's chest, twisting a lock of hair around one finger as he did so.

"yeah I suppose." the man grumbled, splashing a bit.

"Kana-yan?" Kazuki whispered.

"hmm?" Kanazawa sighed.

"sorry I brought it up." Kazuki said sweetly and Kanazawa couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"'s okay." Kanazawa mumbled against his shoulder. "I forgive you."

"good." Kazuki grinned and snuggled closer to him, popping bubbles as he did.

Quote 4: Repo! The Genetic Opera! (um, the movie… and if you have not yet watched it, begin downloading/buying/setting it on your Netflix queue immediately!!!)

Kazuki growled lowly then shook his head.

"no, you don't understand, I really do want you." he declared adamantly, hands twisting tighter in Kanazawa's shirt. The teacher growled and set a hand on Kazuki's, pulling it away from him and trying to escape his trapped position.

"you're 17, you don't know what you want." he said softly and Kazuki growled lowly.

"_at least it's better than forty_!" he snapped and it was quiet for a second, Kanazawa's eyes wide before they narrowed in absolute rage.

"I'm _35_!!!!!!" Kanazawa bellowed and Kazuki's eyes went wide.

"ah… sorry Kana-yan." Kazuki said timidly and Kanazawa pointed violently at the door.

"out!" he yelled and the student blushed, looking incredibly contrite.

"but, I was in the middle of--" he started lamely but Kanazawa was not to be argued with.

"get _out _of my house!!!" the teacher bellowed and Kazuki cowed, backing away from him.

"sorry." Kazuki declared once before escaping and Kanazawa panted angrily and flopped on his couch.

"stupid lanky, green haired dumbass, kid." he grumbled an entirely different list of unvoiced trait going on in his mind.

Muscled, tall, sweet, sexy, arched, moaning…

Okay. That was off topic.

Kanazawa frowned and fingered his forehead for new wrinkles then got up to check to see if he really looked 40 in the bathroom mirror.

Quote 5: From Acerbus, Because she thought of it. (I was drinking excessive amounts of cream soda as I wrote this. I get weird cravings…)

Kazuki wasn't sure if he liked Kanazawa more drunk or if he just thought it was pathetically cute when he staggered around all aimless.

No, maybe he just liked the way the man got way too affectionate.

Kanazawa was currently playing with his hair, nuzzling against the boy's head and pretty much curled around him if that had any indication of how affectionate he got.

The teacher nuzzled against the back of Kazuki's neck and mumbled something. Kazuki frowned and craned his neck to look back at the pretty much wasted man.

"what was that Kanayan?" he asked and Kanazawa met his eyes, strangely lucid for a moment.

"I shaid, _beware the cigarettes Kazuki! One day, they'll come after ya _and you gots to be prepared." Kanazawa slurred and gripped Kazuki's chin, pulling his lips forwards. Kazuki relished the kiss, the teacher wasn't going to remember it of course, this had happened too often for him to not know the way it'd pan out. In fact, Kazuki had been going with the man on Friday nights purely so he could be there for him.

He couldn't help it, he just wanted Kanayan to kiss him, to be with him, just so hopelessly addicted to the way the man felt against him.

Kazuki considered the man's statement then inwardly scowled as he pulled away from his lips and mumbled the lyrics from some classic French song as he leaned back and lit a cigarette.

Well, if this was any indication of how horribly Kazuki handled addictive substances…

"_they'd win_…" Kazuki muttered under his breath and Kanazawa just giggled and pulled him down into a hug, snuggling up beside him.

And Kazuki smiled.

Quote 6: From Transmetropolitan (the graphic novel.)

Kanazawa was doodling happily in his quiet little island of bliss when Ryotaro burst into his classroom, practically foaming at the mouth.

"_I HATE HIM!!! I hate his face and his name and his stupid head!!!_" Ryotaro yelled and Kanazawa blinked down at his ruined doodle of Batzmaru, a large line through the little guy due to his desk jumping a good few feet in the air when Ryotaro entered.

"who do you hate and why?" Kanazawa sighed and pulled out his cigarettes. This might take a while.

"_I don't even dare speak his name! Just thinking about him makes my blood pressure skyrocket_!" Ryotaro growled and threw his school bag at the wall. He huffed and puffed for a second and Kanazawa inhaled a full half of his cigarette.

"what'd Len do this time?" he sighed and Ryotaro growled and slumped against the desk.

"everything. His whole damn body was built to annoy me. From his stupid hands all the way to his freaking idiot brain."

"yeah but what'd he _do_?" Kanazawa sighed heavily.

"the little prick kissed me." Ryotaro stated as if it was the most horrible thing the stuck up violinist could have done to him.

Which, for Ryotaro, was entirely possible.

"Is that all?" Kanazawa sighed.

"_is that all?! _He stole the last bit of chastity I had that he hadn't smeared!!!" the pianist growled darkly, hands clawing at the air for a second before curling into fists.

"Ryotaro-kun, kissing is just a part of growing up, you should experience things while you're young and nubile." Kanazawa said and patted the pianist's head. Ryotaro stammered and his jaw worked to no avail. Kazuki came into the room, whistling a light tune then frowned at the somewhat irritated teacher and the simmering student.

"what'd Len do this time?" he asked loudly, not even taking twenty seconds to analyze the situation.

"_I'LL KILL HIM!!!_"Ryotaro ran off down the hall, presumably to kill Len, but you know how these things work out. Kazuki simply smiled and leaned on the desk beside Kanazawa. Then he looked down.

"Hey! It's Batzmaru!"

Quote 7: From Y: the Last Man issue 35 bitches (eeeh!!! This series makes me wanna write porn it's so awesome.)

Kanazawa panted hard, lifting off and running hand back through his hair.

"_shit, maybe we should take this a little slower_." he breathed and Kazuki pressed against him, so utterly soft and warm and perfect, hands going up under his shirt and pressing him down.

"_why_?" the boy asked softly and Kanazawa just chuckled weakly, letting Kazuki meet his lips and straddle him. Kazuki broke away and went back to playing with his shirt, Kanazawa smiled bemusedly. Kazuki smiled back. "hmm?"

"_I-- I have no idea_." he answered and Kazuki pulled at his shirt again.

"good, now take off your shirt." Kazuki smiled and Kanazawa lifted his arms and let the boy pull it off, letting out a sigh so heavy it felt like it'd been cooped up in his lungs all day. Kazuki pressed up against him and kissed at his collar, Kanazawa lifting a hand and twisting it back through the boy's hair, earning a soft noise before Kazuki met his lips again.

In the back of his mind he knew he probably shouldn't be doing this, but right now, with these soft kisses against him he honestly didn't care if his phone was ringing.

Oh shit! His phone was ringing.

Kanazawa pulled back, scowling and dug in his pocket for his phone.

"splendid." he grumbled and Kazuki sighed.

"_I shoulda seen that coming_." he muttered and Kanazawa looked down at his phone before opening it, ignoring the call and shutting it off tossing it over on top of his shirt.

"they'll call back." he smiled and Kazuki smiled brightly before tackling him back to he floor, Kanazawa chuckling and letting him.

After all, what did it really hurt in the long run?

Quote 8: From The Confession by Acerbus (his variation on the theme of Kahoko finally choosing who she likes already, mine was Coming to a Conclusion)

Kazuki burst into the room and panted hard, eyes sharp on Kanazawa's, the teacher simply blinking at him in confusion.

"did my door do something to you?" he asked, one blonde eyebrow arching.

"are you and Len doing… stuff… together…?" Kazuki asked, chest heaving and his eyes narrowing accusingly. Kanazawa sighed.

This wasn't exactly the first time he'd freaked out about losing him to other men…

"I drove him home the other day if that's what you were talking about.""you did?!"

"Kazu--"

"I knew it! You're dating him for his hands aren't you?!"

"Kazuki I have no idea what you're talking about…" Kanazawa sighed heavily then paused, stroking at his chin with one finger. "though _dating his well trained, muscular hands, doesn't sound too bad_."

"Hiro!!!" Kazuki objected, whining loudly, and Kanazawa stood, walking over to comfort him before the boy gave him a headache and this whole thing ended in a fight. Kanazawa was a freaking _bear _with a headache…

"I'm kidding Kazuki, it was a joke." he said soothingly, setting a hand on Kazuki's back, patting gently.

"it's not funny!!!" Kazuki turned, eyes watery and suitably cute enough for any sort of chibi an anime otaku could possibly draw.

Kanazawa felt his heart wilt just a bit with unfounded guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he said softly and Kazuki abruptly turned and hugged him around the middle, Kanazawa blinking at the change of attitude and slowly going to hug the boy back, Kazuki nuzzling into his chest, tears wetting the front of Kanazawa's white T-shirt.

"I don't like thinking about you with other guys." he muttered softly into his chest and Kanazawa ran a hand back through Kazuki's hair.

"I know, it's okay. I wouldn't go with any of my students anyhow." he smiled softly and Kazuki groaned and pulled away.

"Hiro!!!" he whined and Kanazawa sighed, honestly ignorant this time.

"what?" he asked, kneading at his forehead.

"now I'm worried about everyone else!" Kazuki scowled and tore at his hair. "now I'm gonna freak out every time you talk to Warusara-sensei or Obito-sensei, or any time we go anywhere and you _smile _at people and--"

"Kazuki, shush." Kanazawa stated, bopping his head lightly and smiling down at him. "I'm with you, you drug me kicking and screaming into this relationship, and now that I'm here do you honestly think I want to be anywhere else?"

"I uh… I guess not." Kazuki blushed and looked away, Kanazawa pulling him in and hugging him tightly.

"good. Because I don't." he stated and chuckled a little. "but I'm totally in love with Len's hands."

"_I don't even want to know what you're thinking about right now_…" Kazuki muttered and Kanazawa laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"c'mon, lets order something in, I'm hungry." he smiled and started towards the phone, Kazuki sighing and following after him.

"_I'm surrounded by loonies_."

Quote 9: From Jonny the Homicidal Maniac (because it's total win-ness. Also a graphic novel.)

Coming home to find Kazuki mournfully drunk in his apartment wasn't exactly how Kanazawa had wanted to start off his summer vacation.

In fact, it was the complete opposite as it brought up all kinds of strange questions when all Hiroto wanted to do was go to bed and sleep the first week of summer away rather than get caught up on his lesson plans.

One of those questions was how the hell did Kazuki get into his securely locked house? And where in hell did he get a bottle of imported vodka?!

"Kazuki?" Kanazawa started slowly, unsure exactly what he was doing and how he was going to deal with this. He'd never seen Kazuki drunk so… well he didn't look like a happy drunk.

In fact, he looked damn near miserable…

"oh. You're here, great." Kazuki mumbled slowly, slumping deeper into the couch and drinking another pull off the bottle he was holding in one white knuckled hand, grimacing when he pulled it away but till swallowing.

"yeah, I'm here, it's my house." Kanazawa frowned and looked around him looking for the secret hidden camera. He had to be getting Punk'd, Kazuki just didn't act like this… "why are you here?"

"you gave me a key. Prob'ly don't 'member though." Kazuki grumbled and glanced over at him. "and that sucks."

"when did I…" Kanazawa frowned then shook his head, sighing. "where'd you get the booze kiddo? I know it isn't mine."

"it doesn't matter, you don't really care anyhow…" Kazuki muttered, sniffling pitifully and wiping his face. "_Whether in a suit, or in a __**loincloth**__, people are ignorant little thorns cutting into one another, _and you're the biggest thorn I have Hiro-kun."

"Hiro? When did you start--"

"oh just shut up." Kazuki groaned and curled in on himself. "_You know that feeling you get? The one when you just know you're going to projectile vomit out of every orifice? I feel that right now. I want you away. Leave me to my vomit._"

"Kazuki that's ridiculous…" Kanazawa frowned and set a hand on his shoulder, Kazuki shuddering and pulling away from him.

"just go away." he said softly and Kanazawa felt by now he had the right to feel indignant.

"it's _my _house!!" he objected and Kazuki met his eyes, looking slightly sick, mostly miserable, and all around terrible.

"please?" he asked pitifully and Kanazawa sighed, looking away and starting towards the door.

"fine. I'll leave you here for a bit. But when I come back I want you to explain all this to me."

"thanks. I love you Hiro."

"I…" Kanazawa stumbled, feeling himself bite off the words that felt automatic. He didn't exactly know why but he knew that it was entirely right for him to say it. "…I love you too Kazuki."

Kanazawa closed the door and Kazuki smiled softly to himself.

"I knew it."

Quote 10: From Lucifer (the Sandman spin-off comic.)

Kazuki took a few deep breaths, hands sweating, chest feeling tight, and he looked to the stage. He didn't always look it but he was one of the quickest to succumb to stage fright. His knee bounced and Kanazawa set a hand on his shoulder.

"you alright?"

"_Y-yeah, I just… I – have this terrible sense of –_ " Kazuki started and Kanazawa nodded

"_I know. Like you're tied to the nosecone of a rocket and you look down and the rocket's got "Prototype" all down the side of it_." he suggested and that seemed to fit almost frighteningly accurately.

"_Exactly_." Kazuki nodded and Kanazawa smiled.

"well what's the worst they can do? Say mean things? Throw fruit? Boo? What does it matter to you? You're going to go home and still be a famous songwriter." Kanazawa asked and Kazuki chuckled, nodding a little.

"ha, yeah, I guess you're right." he smiled up at his former teacher, his lover, his companion, and Kanazawa gave him a smile that made the blood rush to his face in a blush.

"go out there and _show _them what you we're in the concourse for. Show them why this matters to you." Kanazawa urged and then stepped back. He smiled and nodded to him. "go, it's your turn. I have to go get Shoko, I think she's trying to slip out the back."

"love you." Kazuki smiled and kissed him softly before going to the stage, passing Ryotaro, who smiled from under his uncharacteristic stubble, echoes of the reunion tour groupies screaming from the vaulted ceiling of the auditorium as he took his place on stage.

Kazuki played, and only once, glanced over at the backstage to see Shoko, sea foam colored hair brushing at her waist now, just as scared and flustered as ever, Kahoko, looking so much more… motherly now, with a soothing hand on her shoulder as Kanazawa watched him, smiling softly, hand shoved in one pocket.

And music filled the halls, Kazuki's eyes falling closed as he let it take him, moving seamlessly from one piece to the next.

He was who he was, and no amount of booing, or cheering, would change the fact that the concourse changed his life for the better, and that the new generation needed to hear it too. The seductive, drawing, sound of a trumpet played with heart.

End.

Dear god, how long has it been? Too long my dears, too long…

Comments then…

Quote 1: I think this was the only one where I didn't seriously let the actual content of the place the quote was in influence my ideas. The others, even slightly, have hints of the actual scene from where I drew the quote, weaved into the piece. Except the last one.

Quote 2: was a continuation of 1, and yes, the scene was almost copy/pasted from the movie, but dear god is it hot…

Quote 3: I labored over this one… for some reason filling in the dialogue was a lot harder than I thought it'd be and even then I didn't think I got my point across exactly how I wanted to…

Quote 4: I just have a fetish for Kanazawa freaking out about his age… I've had him do it for all of these so far, haven't I? lol.

Quote 5: Hm, I was trying to write Kazuki kind of serious, in a sort of role reversal where Kanazawa's always putting up with Kazuki, and then the table turned and it was the other way around.

Quote 6: Honestly has very little actual KanaXKazu but hell it was fun to write. Acerbus was just excited that he's enough of a fan girl that she got the Sanrio reference, lol.

Quote 7: Was generally sweet and yes, again, practically copy/pasted from the source…

I feel like I'm plagiarizing saying it that way though…

Quote 8: Yeah… Acerbus requested it and so shall it be.

Quote 9: I think this one was the most fun to write, mostly because my obsession with JTHM is so huge that I'm surprised I haven't wrote ficcage for it yet.

And I almost went with "Damn! Hell sure makes a tasty bagel!" as my quote, ALMOST.

Quote 10: I folded and had to search through Wikiquotes (Wikipedia's quotetastic sibling.) for something that worked since I just wasn't feeling the Sandman quotes. I contemplated a lot of different stuff, and eventually decided on this one.

Because out of all the characters in Lucifer, I like Gadium the best. And I almost did the dishwashing scene but figured this was better.

Hope you liked it and you may not know this, but it's terribly rude not to review.

Also, Sorry about the whole not posting this for 6 months thing... it's Acerbus' fault.


End file.
